Charmed Evolution
by coconuttrey
Summary: The basic summary is about how the Charmed ones visit the Institute and the relationships that form, fights that are fought, demons that are killed, mushy words that are uttered and insults that are hurled. MERRY CHRISTMAS! and please r&r *CHAP 8 UP*
1. chapter 1

Charmed and all it's characters belong to the creator of Charmed and x men evolution characters belong to Marvel.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
It was to be a normal day at the institute, or so the students thought. But the truth would prove otherwise. It was a (insert adjectives/adverbs of choice) day and the students were all lounging around, either feeling too restless or lazy. Only Kitty, together with Kurt were bustling about with unknown energy, or rather the great unknown urge to pull practical jokes on everyone on this (insert adjectives/adverbs of choice) day.  
  
Scott took it very personally when he was treated to ice cubes being poured down his back, and screamed, in a terribly unmanly manner, disrupting his wondrous dream about Jean and himself.  
  
"WHAT ON EARTH ARE YOU TWO DOING!"  
  
"Having a little fun, right Kitty?" Kurt flashed her a mischievous grin, and Kitty responded with a peck to his cheek.  
  
Scott regained his composure and gave a laugh, which showed off his pearly whites.  
  
" We all know you're together guys, no need to remind us 24/7."  
  
Kitty and Kurt gave each other a lovesick look, and purposely engaged in a long lasting kiss. Scott shook his head, pretended to puke and turned in the other direction, only to see Professor Xavier coming his way.  
  
"Scott, I need to see you about something. Would you come to my office please."  
  
In Professor Xavier's Office  
  
Scott steps into the professor's office. He was a rather frequent visitor, but it still did not diminish the grandeur of the room, the big oak cupboard filled with books, the antique lamp on the table and the table itself. The table was made by some unheard of Italian craftsman but it was still beautiful, the carvings on it were intricate and peaceful, which could be why the professor felt so strongly for it.  
  
But today, when he stepped in, he saw 3 other people that he had never seen before. The three girls were all about the same height, with shoulder length auburn hair. They looked like they had just stepped out of the cover of a Vogue magazine, all well-dressed, with delicate, fine features. He stared at her, the one with big bambi eyes, hair like a cascading fall of curls and porcelain doll like features.  
  
Professor Xavier came in after him, " That is Phoebe Halliwell, next to her are her sisters Piper and Paige."  
  
"Hi..."  
  
"Hi, your name is Scott right? I'm Phoebe and I used to be the youngest amongst the Halliwell sisters, but now I'm the second after."  
  
"It's alright, Phoebe. I'm Piper, I was the second eldest, after Prue. She died a while ago, she was killed by a demon."  
  
"I'm really sorry to hear that." Scott, while saying that, his eyes never left Phoebe. Then suddenly remembering about Jean, turned away sheepishly.  
  
"Oh and that one over there, with the lollipop in her mouth," started Phoebe.  
  
"I told you not to do that!" Piper whispered angrily .  
  
"What? The lollipop? But I like it..." Paige responded, like a little girl arguing with her mother.  
  
".is Paige. Now will you guys stop fighting already?"  
  
"Ladies please take a seat. Scott, they're here, as they have suspected the Source of plotting to massacre our town."  
  
Professor Xavier's face showed no sign that it was a joke; but 'massacre the town? ' But there would be the X men to save them wouldn't there? Scott thought to himself.   
  
"But Professor."  
  
"The Source and innocents are their concern, Scott, as the people of this town are ours. But we will offer them as much assistance as it is needed."  
  
Suddenly, Logan stormed in.  
  
"Hey Chuck." He stopped in his tracks.  
  
"Who on earth." he stared at Paige, something about her made him extremely curious as to who she was. But when he saw her he immediately softened his tone.  
  
"Chuck, who are they?"  
  
"Oh Logan, good to see you; I was just about to send after you. These are the Halliwell sisters and they are here on official business. That's Piper, Phoebe and Paige."  
  
"Paige.? Piper? What kind of names are those.?"  
  
Paige gave a girly giggle , Piper rolled her eyes and Phoebe gave a little laugh.  
  
Professor Xavier sighed, and repeated what he had said to Scott to Logan.  
  
"Oh. MASSACRE THE TOWN? Not while I'm in it. Those d*** b******* don't know what their up against. If they dare lay a finger on any part of the town they're going to have to come up against me."  
  
"Well, while they are here, all of them are generally under your protection although they have been assigned to specific students."  
  
"Me???? Why ME? You're the one with the big brain, Ororo can control the weather, I've got really sharp claws and quick healing powers and Scotty here has laser eye thingys and you want ME?? Like I don't have enough on my hands now, you do not know how troublesome the X men can be."  
  
"But it's precisely because they have those powers, and you have yours that I trust them to be under you protection. Don't worry, Piper is with Ororo, Phoebe is with Jean and Paige is with. Kitty."  
  
"Half-pint? OH boy isn't this going to be fun. I can just picture it, girly giggles and female bonding. I need my beer and I need it now." Logan stormed out of the room.  
  
"Someone call the Alcoholics Anonymous, now." Piper said sarcastically.  
  
"Okay, now that the basic introductions have been made, I guess all that's left is to introduce you to the rest of the team. 


	2. chapter 2

Charmed and all it's characters belong to the creator of Charmed and x men evolution characters belong to Marvel.  
  
This chapter is dedicated to my darling beta reader, Ying Xiang, *huggles* and all the people who have reviewed and are supportive of this fic. I apologise to all who like Jean and Rogue, because the Jean in my fic is a prissy sort of person and Rogue appears later. Please review if you find anything glaringly wrong or annoying and I might change it later in the story. Thank you... :D  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Hall of the Institute.  
  
"Will all pupils give me your attention please."  
  
Students from the hall looked at Professor Xavier with much curiosity, as did those that he told through telepathy.  
  
"Today our institute is proud to welcome 3 visiting students, who of course have powers and have been assigned to specific students. Please give your warmest welcome to Piper, Phoebe and Paige. After which Kitty and Jean will please see me in my office. Thank you."  
  
Piper, Phoebe and Paige all looked on as the students stared at them. They felt rather weird, being scrutinised like zoo exhibits, and were extremely surprised to see that most of the so-called mutants looked extremely normal, and that the only difference was that they were in this school. Once again, they followed the Professor to his office. Piper waving hi to everyone that came her way, while Paige was happily pointing out the cute guys to Phoebe, who quickly pointed out that they were probably too young for her anyway. Which led to Paige sulking and Piper reprimanding her all the way to his office.  
  
Jean tugged at Kitty's hand excitedly, "What do you think the Professor wants to see us about?"  
  
Kitty was not in a very happy mood, having been pulled away from an intimate moment with Kurt by the Professor, and she thought that the answer would be obvious. And she knew that Jean knew the answer too anyway, and that Jean, being her usual proper prissy self, probably only needed some form of assurance. Which Kitty wasn't quite in the mood to give.  
  
"Well," replied Kitty tiredly, "Jean, it's probably because of the exchange students."  
  
"I was hoping so, I would really love to work with one of them, we could study together, discuss our powers, our lives..." Jean gushed.  
  
Sigh. Kitty rolled her eyes. Typical Jean, she thought, thank goodness we've reached the Professor's office already. She went through the door without any thought, leaving Jean stranded outside, but not for long.  
  
Kitty stepped in and looked critically at the Halliwell sisters, they looked perfectly normal to her, what on earth would they be doing here? But you could never judge a book by its cover, most of the mutants looked absolutely normal before they discovered their powers/  
  
Jean knocked on the door, especially loudly for Kitty to hear and walked in, glaring at Kitty.  
  
Jean stepped in and immediately acknowledged the presence of the Professor before the three charmed sisters.  
  
"Professor? What did you want to see us for?"  
  
"I thought the answer would have been obvious enough for such bright students like yourselves."  
  
"Oh it is," Jean obviously flattered that she was complimented as bright, "but I just wanted to confirm it."  
  
"Well, Miss Phoebe Halliwell, Jean, is to be your partner throughout these few days. And Paige is yours, Kitty."  
  
Paige thanked God; she wasn't stuck with Miss Perfectionist, Know-it- all, when suddenly the Professor interrupted her thoughts. 'I hope you're happy with your partner. I'm sure you'll have plenty to talk about.' Paige gave the Professor what she hoped was a sweet, innocent smile and made her way out of the office with Kitty.  
  
"Now you can all go make friends and have fun. If you need me I should be in my office. If not Jean will know where to find me. Now if Miss Piper would follow me to find Ororo we shall all be done."  
  
Piper smiled, waved a little goodbye to her sister and tagged along. It would be good to finally get them out of her hair, and make some friends. Not that she hated her sisters, but sometimes the responsibility was overwhelming and she needed to get away from it for a while.  
  
Jean ran over to Phoebe and started gushing about how good friends they would be. Phoebe was overwhelmed by her friendliness and gave her a hug. They left the room together, behind the Professor and Piper. 


	3. chapter 3

Charmed and all it's characters belong to the creator of Charmed and x men evolution characters belong to Marvel.  
  
Okay so I don't do accents and I don't know much about the rules of the institute and the only person I can ask is on a holiday. The french words you see may be inaccurate, as they are directly translated, I'm trying to the best of my ability to make him speak some french, so bear with me. Also I feel that I should be updating already so pardon my ignorance. Oh yes, I had 2 beta readers for this chapter. Thanks to aud and yx... *lotsa huggles and love*  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Waiting outside the Professor's office was Scott. Being the leader of the X men and all around good guy, he wanted to give the Charmed ones a tour of the Institute, but the Professor led Piper away, and then... Kitty grabbed Paige's arm and dragged her away from Scott, not wanting to listen to him go on about the facts regarding the Institute.  
  
Paige seemed surprised and shocked, "What was that for?"  
  
"You don't want to listen to him go on; once he starts, he doesn't stop."  
  
"Really? But he looks kind of cute... Except he would look much better without his glasses on."  
  
"Trust me, you don't want to have him looking at you without his glasses, because that's probably the last thing you'll ever see, except his laser beams of course."  
  
Paige gulped; she had never expected them to be so powerful, more of like harmless people that others were prejudiced against.  
  
Kitty led the way to the room she shared with Rogue, where Paige would be spending her nights. Then she started explaining the rules, " Basically, there are curfews, but no one really obeys them; no guys are allowed here, but no one really cares either. So basically as much as there are rules, they are meant to be broken and have been broken."  
  
"Cool... My dream room." Giggled Paige mischievously.  
  
"Really? I hardly think so, wait till you see my room mate, 'Rogue', all the fun is zapped away by her."  
  
As she said while she walked, Kurt popped out from nowhere in a burst of sulphur and ruffled her hair affectionately, causing Kitty to burst into protest.  
  
"Kurt..." she said, a tad annoyed.  
  
"Yes darling? Did you miss me?"  
  
"Well, not if you do that anymore. Anyway this is Paige; Paige, this is Kurt."  
  
"Hi, nice to meet you. Hey, I can pop around too, except I orb."  
  
"Really? Anywhere?"  
  
"I hope so, when I finally learn to control my powers, that is."  
  
"What else can you do, anyway?" asked Kitty curiously.  
  
"Besides orbing, I can summon stuff, move things around, heal.you know. That sort of thing."  
  
"That's so cool! You've got Jean's, Prof X's, Kurt's and Logan's powers all rolled into one." gushed Kitty.  
  
"Hey...I'm unique in my own special way, and that's why you love me, right, Kittykat?"  
  
Paige did a mock puke, as Kitty blushed red as a traffic light.  
  
As soon as they approached Kitty and Rogue's room, Kurt bamfed away, leaving only Kitty, Paige and Rogue in the room, or so they thought.  
  
" She used to be really grumpy and all, or maybe not as glum as she used to be... considering someone is in the room with her..." Kitty said a little too loudly.  
  
Rogue was flipping through a magazine on her bed, with Remy sitting at her side, aiming cards at the dartboard at the other end of the room.  
  
"ARGH!!! My dartboard! You know how hard it is to find one of these around here? A complete one anyway, and YOU have been ruining all the perfectly good ones that I have..." Kitty started rambling.  
  
" Oh put a lid on it Kitty, he's just having a little fun." Rogue looked at Remy and gave him a smile.  
  
"It's alright Rogue, I'll replace it for yer another day k? And who's this jolie fille (pretty girl)?"  
  
"Remy... It's not right to be flirting in front of your girlfriend, not that it's good to do it behind her back but...Oh never mind this is Paige, my exchange student partner."  
  
Remy held out his hand and Paige put her hand in his, about to shake it, when Remy gentlemanly bent down and kissed it.  
  
Paige blushed a shade of pink, " It's a pleasure to meet the both of you."  
  
" Le plaisir est toute mine. (the pleasure is all mine) Since you're gonna be here for a while, maybe we could all hang out together sometime." The way he said it left much to the imagination.  
  
"And I'm Rogue. It's ok, Paige, it's just Remy's personality to be so warm and loving." Rogue said, glaring at Remy, causing him to back off a little.  
  
"Pardon Rogue for the inhospitality. It's just that she would probably drain you of your witchery and life if you touched her," Kitty explained.  
  
" Don't worry, as long as I refrain from touching anyone they should be fine. Right Remy..." [rogue is so friendly! She doesn't say yup]  
  
Remy gave a little laugh. "Yes love, I'll leave you all to your girl talks now shan't I? Adieu my love."  
  
Before leaving, Remy bent down and gave Rogue a kiss on her head, before ruffling her hair and walking out of the room.  
  
Paige was amazed; their rooms were so spacious, completely unlike that of hers when she was senior in college. They even had their own adjoining bathroom, and only two shared a room as compared to four. But it must be pretty lonely sometimes, thought Paige, but with cute guys like Remy, Kurt and Scott, life can't possibly be that bad. Or could it?  
  
Back to Scott.  
  
Phoebe and Jean were greeted by Scott at the door; Scott greeted Jean with a hug and a kiss on the cheek, then formally shook Phoebe's hand, but with a weird look on his face that got Jean got very suspicious.  
  
Scott walked in front of the two girls, explaining where the different rooms were and what they were used for. But by the second room they came to, Jean was clinging on to Scott's arm like a leech, leaving Phoebe behind. Scott did not notice anything amiss, after all, Jean was his girlfriend. Unknown to them both, Cole had been beside Phoebe the whole time, watching how Scott looked at Phoebe, and when both Jean and Scott weren't looking, he appeared beside Phoebe, causing her to give a loud gasp.  
  
Phoebe whispered harshly, " What are you doing here?"  
  
"Checking on you of course; who's the kid in front?"  
  
"He's Scott... Why do you want to know anyway? Are you jealous?" Phoebe asked cheekily.  
  
"Of course I am, what would you be thinking if some young girl started ogling at me?"  
  
"That the girl has pretty bad taste..."  
  
"Well, so do you then... After all you did choose me. Oh well, since there isn't anything up, I'll go before they see me. Have fun dear."  
  
Cole disappeared just as Scott turned around to see whom Phoebe had been conversing with. When he turned, all he faced was a blank spot, as well as a bored Phoebe. Then Jean stopped as well, seeing the way Scott was staring at Phoebe caused her to frown, creasing her smooth forehead.  
  
Jean said angrily, " I think Phoebe should be tired now, we'll make our way to the girls' dormitory, ourselves, if you don't mind."  
  
Then without another word, Jean glared at Scott and violently grabbed Phoebe, dragging her off to the girls' dorm room.  
  
On their way there, Cole suddenly appeared and grabbed Jean violently and pinned her against the wall, shocking both Phoebe and Jean. Cole covered Jean's mouth with his hand and said menacingly, " If I ever see you hurting Phoebe, I will make sure you never see the light of day again."  
  
"Cole, it was a mistake, you can let go of Jean now."  
  
Jean nodded in agreement of both statements, then asked curiously, as Cole released her, " Who are you anyway and what are you doing here? If you're planning to harm the institution I advise you to reconsider, all of us here have powers enough to stop more than you alone."  
  
"Really? I'd sure like to see that... But why would I want to attack the Institute anyway; well, not while Phoebe is here."  
  
" You're so concerned about Phoebe; are you her boyfriend or something?"  
  
"Did you only just notice it? Boy are you slow."  
  
"I am not: you're just obnoxious."  
  
Phoebe sighed, "Stop fighting, both of you."  
  
"Anything for you. Look's like specky boy's coming back, I'd better be gone now. Bye honey." And he disappeared after giving her a kiss on her forehead.  
  
Jean sighed, "your boyfriend is so caring, I wonder if he could teach mine how to be like that."  
  
"Haha, come on, let's go for lunch now." And they set off for the cafeteria, Jean complaining about Scott, and Phoebe dishing out advice. 


	4. chapter 4

Chapter 4  
  
Charmed and all it's characters belong to the creator of Charmed, X men evolution and all it's characters belong to Marvel.  
  
  
  
At the dining table, the X men and Charmed ones were sitting around, about to be served their lunch. The table arrangements were (the seats are symmetrically placed, if it isn't the real table, pardon me as I had to fit the whole crowd in it.):  
  
P Scott Jean Phoebe Empty seat Empty seat Empty seat Empty seat L R O O G F A  
  
N X Rogue Remy Paige Kitty Kurt Empty seat Empty seat  
  
  
  
Piper and Ororo stepped into the dining area, carrying between them a bowl of mashed potatoes, salad, chicken soup and a plate of fried chicken. After setting them on the table, they proceeded to seat themselves at the two empty seats next to Kurt. Halfway through the ooh-ings and ahh-ings, Logan suddenly shouted, "Where's the beer? There's not going to be a welcoming ceremony with me around without the beer."  
  
"Don't worry, Logan." And Professor Xavier, saying that telepathically, moved a 6-pack beer can to the table.  
  
"Thanks, Chuck."  
  
While everyone was happily tucking in, two figures appeared in the two seats next to Phoebe. Everyone turned in shock to the two figures, and then the Professor broke the silence. "Hello Cole; Leo, nice of you two to drop in for dinner."  
  
Piper gave Leo a big grin and placed a dollop of mash potatoes on the plate in front of him, saying, " Eat up honey, I made it myself."  
  
"Really? I'll have to try it then." Leo replied stuffing one spoonful into his mouth.  
  
Some at the table burst into giggles and various shades red, obviously unaccustomed to the open, mischievous bantering of the couple. Cole rolled his eyes, then placed his arm casually over Phoebe's chair. Scott noticed it immediately and glared accusingly. He then asked Jean suspiciously, "Who on earth is he and what's he doing here?"  
  
"Oh that's just some demon jerk that they all know."  
  
"Oh, demon jerk... DEMON!?"  
  
All at the table stopped eating and stared at Scott's abrupt outburst. Cole gave no notice and continued eating; Professor Xavier gave Scott a disapproving look before asking them to resume what they were doing before.  
  
Scott wondered to himself - demon? Then Phoebe would be in danger, wouldn't she? But she seemed at ease with him, which made him seem all the more dangerous. I shall have to test him then, for all our safety, but mostly for...  
  
Scott's face flushed red, he shook his head and hoped no one was looking, then lowered his head and continued eating in silence. The dinner continued and ended without further hiccups. Kurt and Kitty took their time eating, as it was their turn with the dishes. Paige wasn't interested in the dishes, but after much glaring from Piper, she decided it best to pitch in as well. The Professor and Ororo retired to the study to discuss some matters, while Logan went to his room.  
  
" Chere, how about a stroll in the park, seulement le deux de nous. (Just the two of us)." Remy asked Rogue playfully.  
  
" I would like that." Rogue replied, leaving with Remy for the park, arm in arm.  
  
"Leo, I think we shall leave the young ones to themselves; how about a tour of this place? Ororo brought me around today."  
  
"Mmm. any where's fine dear. As long as it's with you. See you later then, guys."  
  
Thus leaving Scott, Jean, Phoebe and Cole, as Kurt, Kitty and Paige went to do the dishes. Jean was just about to suggest the rest of them just go back to their rooms when Scott suddenly said, " How would you guys like to see the danger room?"  
  
Jean protested almost immediately, "But Scott, it's illegal, and it is dangerous, who knows what might happen without Logan?"  
  
"I know what I'm doing Jean; or don't the rest of you have any guts at all?. If you're too afraid, then just don't go then." Scott knew that Cole wouldn't be able to resist the bait.  
  
"Well, Phoebe, I say we accept the little boy's challenge then, it would be fun for me, the bounty hunters don't seem to be coming anymore, anyway. Lead the way then, boy."  
  
Scott resented being called 'boy', not that he wasn't one, but 'little boy'? It was derogatory, disgusting and Jean was right in saying he was a jerk, but she missed out the words self indulging and egoistic. He will learn once he's been to the danger room, level 10. Author's note: (I don't know the intensity of levels so forgive me if it's pathetic, but anyway the level is supposed to be really high.) Scott had an evil scheme up his sleeve; he never knew he could be so evil.  
  
"Well, follow me then."  
  
Jean sighed, knowing resistance would prove futile. She followed the motley crew to the danger room, but not before telepathically alerting the Professor in case anything should happen. 


	5. chapter 5

Chapter 5  
  
Charmed and all it's characters belong to the creator of Charmed, X men Evolution and all it's characters belong to Marvel.  
  
P.S.: No offence to Sesame Street or Barney. Sorry... P.P.S: Lots of apologies and luff to my darling beta reader, as I typed this chapter in the early hours of the morning, leading to horrendous and glaring mistakes, so sorry yx...  
  
Oh yes, thanks to all my reviewers, *muax muax* love you all, now go give a little love to my beta reader, currently available at fanfiction.net - Allison Alliterates Amicably.  
  
Scott led the way as they stepped into the metallic room; he flicked on the lights casually as he said, " This is the danger room, where the X men train. If anyone's up for a challenge I could turn it on for you..."  
  
"Why not?" replied Cole confidently.  
  
" Well, then - Jean, Phoebe, could you guys please leave the room? I shall just be upstairs at the controls; the view up there's better too anyway."  
  
Cole gave Phoebe a quick goodbye kiss as she scuttled out of the room with Jean. Seeing him do that made anger rise up inside Scott. It wasn't only anger, but a mixture of both anger or jealousy, he couldn't tell - whichever it was, it only served to make Scott feel more malicious than ever, as he made his way to the control room. With some rather unpleasant and sadistic thoughts running through his head, he started cranking the controls.  
  
Jean was watching Scott, and she had noticed the expression that had appeared on his face, it made her very mad. She decided that she would have to get back at Scott, but perhaps on some other day. In the meantime, she would have to try and keep that jerk (Cole) out of danger. Scott decided a level 10 would do for now, as he watched on eagerly, like Phoebe and Jean did.  
  
In the danger room simulation, Cole was in some dingy, dark and narrow lane between two old abandoned buildings. He knew he had to be prepared for anything. He quickly made an energy ball and kept it behind his back. He took one step out of the lane, eagerly watching for any movements. Suddenly, five razor sharp discs came flying at him from a wall, racing towards him at different heights, slicing cleanly through the still air. He easily dodged them by shimmering to the top of an adjacent building. Phoebe gasped in horror as some fireballs appeared out of nowhere, with Cole just narrowly escaping them. Then came the monsters. They couldn't really be counted as monsters - Cole'd seen monsters on Sesame Street, and neither were they demons. Whatever they were supposed to be, they were just computer images, but he learned soon enough as one of them lunged forward with a sword, slicing through Cole's jacket and drawing blood, that they could hurt.  
  
In the observation room.  
  
Scott could clearly see the blood seeping through Cole's black collared shirt - Cole had been wearing a leather jacket, but that had not prevented the sword from going in deep: deep enough to procure so much blood that it dripped onto his beige pants, colouring it a rusty shade of red. Scott didn't feel as good as he thought he would when he had "defeated" Cole, and he tried to shut the computer off, but found that the computer had found a mind of its own, at this point, he started panicking.  
  
Jean noticed Scott's frantic expression as he repeatedly pressed the same series of buttons; so she asked Scott quietly, so Phoebe wouldn't hear them -- not that she was paying attention, since she was too busy watching Cole, "Scott, what are you doing?"  
  
Scott replied anxiously, his eyes never once leaving Cole, " I'm trying to stop this crazy thing, only it refuses to stop."  
  
"Oh my god, I'd better call the Professor," Jean said, biting on her lip.  
  
*Professor, we've run into a problem at the danger room, would you please come and help us, now? *  
  
*I'll send Logan and I'm on my way -- how's Cole doing in the danger room anyway now? *  
  
*Not so good Professor, he got a nasty cut from a sword...*  
  
*I don't think we should be very worried, but I'm on my way now. *  
  
"Scott, the Professor's on his way, so is...Logan."  
  
Scott knew he would get into a lot of trouble for this, but it was a life and death matter.  
  
Back in the danger room.  
  
Cole worked hard at dodging them, trying to find enough time so he could make an energy ball -- they were getting on his nerves and he was growing bored playing with them. He shimmered to the top of the building, then shouted, " Leo! Where on earth are you?"  
  
Leo appeared right beside him, "Here. I'm supposed to be helping the Charmed ones, not you; if it hadn't been that Phoebe had been asking for the exact same thing. Oh that is a nasty gash, need me to fix it up?"  
  
"Why do you think I called you for?"  
  
"I wouldn't know..."  
  
"Well hurry up and fix it, I've got a bunch of insane ugly people waiting to kill me."  
  
As if on cue, all five of them appeared behind both Leo and Cole. Cole casually threw an energy ball at them, killing off two of them. After that, he charged straight at the evil computer minion holding the sword, catching him off-guard: the minion fell to the ground with a thud, allowing Cole ample opportunity to grab his sword, stabbing the minion through the heart. Cole grabbed his sword and stabbed him through the heart, saying, " Now that felt good."  
  
The other two, seeing Leo intruding into the fight, ran towards him, holding their weapons out, aiming at whatever part of the body they could reach. Leo was terribly amused, as he orbed off, causing both of them to fall off the edge of the building.  
  
"Violent, aren't they?" Cole said.  
  
"Very violent, but not very smart; not much of a sense of balance either." Leo replied sarcastically.  
  
"Well, I think that's the last of it," Cole muttered to himself, but saying it loud enough for Leo to hear him.  
  
Leo felt the ground shaking madly, "Well, I don't think so  
  
In the observation room.  
  
Scott was amazed at what he saw: Leo could heal people, instantly. And level 10 danger room seemed to pose no danger or even so much as a threat to them -- he suddenly felt very immature and stupid.  
  
Logan rushed into the room, shouting at Scott, "What do you think you're doing? You think this is fun? Trying to kill our guests?"  
  
Scott didn't reply, but Jean knew he regretted it; he was staring at the ground, not daring to look into Logan's eyes that were flashing with anger.  
  
"Let me at the controls now!" Logan hollered, and Scott stood up moving away quietly as he let Logan take over the controls.  
  
Logan glanced through the glass pane -- none of them look terribly hurt, in fact they seemed to be enjoying it, but that didn't make it right. He set about trying to shut the computer off.  
  
In the Danger room.  
  
Cole felt the ground he was standing on start to shake violently, and he wondered what was going to happen next. He walked over to the edge of the building and looked down, only to see a huge crack forming in the middle of the road. A slimy purple creature surfaced through the crack, waving its many tentacles and glaring at him with its huge white eyes. Cole was immediately revolted by the sight, and he shouted to Leo, "Hey Leo, they sent Barney's twin over to fight us."  
  
Leo stifled a laugh, but when he saw the slimy purple thing at the bottom, he grimaced. Then, when people started appearing all over the street, a rather shocked Leo said, "Are we supposed to save them?"  
  
Cole replied nonchalantly, " You go save the innocents, and I'll go kick purple monster butt."  
  
"Be my guest."  
  
Leo orbed off, reappearing at the street. He grabbed hold of a couple and told them to hold their children's hands, after which he then orbed them off to the top of the building where Cole was. As soon as they had reached the top, they disappeared as quickly as they had appeared.  
  
Cole, on the other hand, sent numerous energy balls flying towards the monster's huge gaping mouth, but it didn't seem to be working. Cole was too busy with the monster at that moment to notice a young girl walking towards him from behind.  
  
The girl was sweet looking, about 4 years old, and she had a smile plastered on her face as she continued walking towards Cole. Suddenly, she ran straight at him, crashing into him as spikes started appearing on her body. The spikes pierced into Cole's leg. He yelled out in pain and flung the girl away. He turned towards her and carried her up in the air, not caring about the spikes entering his palms, and flung her straight at the monster's mouth. The monster gladly swallowed the treat, but soon started choking. Soon all that was left was a large pool of purple goo. Then, the room rearranged itself to its original state; they had conquered the level.  
  
Leo orbed and Cole shimmered into the control room. Once he was there, Cole collapsed on the floor, breathing heavily. A worried Phoebe knelt down beside him, placing his head on her lap, softly cooing to him, "Cole, honey, wake up. It's over, wake up. You're safe now."  
  
Scott turned away; he knew that he could never be in a relationship with Phoebe, and he even made a fool of himself in front of her. He knew he would be in for a tongue-lashing and a huge punishment once the Professor came.  
  
Phoebe asked Leo, "What are you waiting for, can't you heal him?"  
  
Leo looked sufficiently embarrassed as he healed Cole, soon after, then Cole sat up, groaning while he held his head. 


	6. chapter 6

Chapter 6  
  
Charmed and all its characters belong to the creator of Charmed, X men Evolution and all its characters belong to Marvel.  
  
Thanks to all my reviewers, Rogue, RogueFanKC, bradleigh, aud aka Snooza, meli aka fiReyLighT and last but definitely not least, quicksilver aka A.A.A aka yx aka my darling beta reader.  
  
RogueFanKC: Just cause you were so nice, I am using your spell, it's really quite good but I'm still not going to kill the Source.  
  
Cole sat up, " Now that wasn't so bad was it, Leo?"  
  
"Not as bad as I would have thought," Leo replied.  
  
"Well I'm glad that at least none of you are hurt. I thoroughly apologise on Scott's behalf, but I'm sure he would like to apologise personally," the Professor said as he wheeled himself in slowly.  
  
Scott mumbled a sorry, then sprinted out of the room, not knowing how to face them all. Jean was shocked, whilst Logan was furious, but the Professor said nothing. Logan started to chase after Scott when Cole gave the Professor an enquiring look as if asking for permission, and at the Professor's gratifying nod, he grabbed Phoebe's hand and shimmered off. The Professor then told Logan to stop his chase.  
  
Logan said angrily in protest, "But Professor, they're not from the Institute; I should be the one going after him."  
  
The Professor replied without a second thought, "But the both of you aren't the ones troubling Scott, they are - let them sort it out amongst themselves. I promise you I'll talk to Scott after they're done. Jean, I suggest you go back to your room first - I think Miss Halliwell might be a bit late."  
  
" Yes Professor."  
  
Jean was miffed, and she had plenty of reasons to be so, for one thing, she was Scott's girlfriend, so she should be the one to find and comfort him. She was supposed to be the object of his affections and not Phoebe. Phoebe was old, and she already had a boyfriend anyway, she didn't understand why on earth Scott liked her. She stopped walking suddenly; the Professor only said that Logan couldn't find Scott, but he hadn't said anything about her. Jean used her telepathic abilities to try to locate Scott, when the Professor interrupted her search - *Jean when I told Logan not to go after Scott just now I meant in actual fact the both of you, now go to your room before I send Logan to see that you do. *  
  
*Yes Professor. * And Jean stomped sulkily back to her room, even ignoring Kitty when she walked past and said hi.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Cole and Phoebe found Scott slumped in a corner of the library, a facility that little or none of the X men used. He wasn't sobbing; in fact he didn't look hurt at all. His expression was that of a pure blank sheet, his head was resting upon his bent knees, and his hair covered part of his face. If they didn't witness what had happened before, they would have thought that nothing had gone wrong.  
  
Phoebe decided to try and talk to him first, but before she could say anything, Scott bitterly uttered, "Go away, I want to be alone now."  
  
Phoebe was taken aback by the edge in his tone, but Cole stepped between Scott and her, then grabbed him by the collar and released him on the nearest chair. Phoebe didn't know whether to be grateful or annoyed. She pulled up two chairs directly opposite from Scott and sat down, "We have to talk. Now."  
  
Phoebe had matured a lot ever since Prue had died; she had to settle disputes between Piper and Paige, giving her much counselling experience. Scott looked up and saw the lines that were creasing her pretty face as she frowned - he found it terribly amusing as it reminded him of a little girl trying her best to imitate her mother and he gave a smile. Cole sat in the chair, and Phoebe look confused at the expression Scott was giving her. Phoebe decided to take the initiative again.  
  
"Scott? Are you all right?"  
  
"Sure, just fine and dandy, now go away."  
  
"Scott, you know you're not fine. You ought to face your problems before they grow too big to handle."  
  
"I've got no problems, except with the both of you staying here when you really ought to just get lost."  
  
Phoebe looked hurt as Scott glared at her. Cole decided to prove he could be nice and started 'counselling'.  
  
"Oh stop being such a sissy. You like her but she doesn't like you. Live with it. Jean loves you but do you love her?"  
  
"I do, so? It makes no difference anyway."  
  
Cole rose up to his full height, "What do you mean it makes no difference? Scott, it's not wrong to like someone, it's not something you can control either, and when you do, all you want is for that person to be happy," Cole said wisely.  
  
Scott looked at Cole, his mind deep in thought. "I'm really for all the trouble I've caused the both of you," he said suddenly.  
  
"Scott, I will always love you as a friend, but nothing more. If you want to, you're welcome to hang out with Cole and I. Maybe you, Jean and the both of us could go out on a double date." Phoebe said.  
  
"Now that everything's settled, why don't we get out of here?" Cole suggested.  
  
"Not everything's settled... Logan is going to slice me to pieces the moment he sees me tomorrow... And then there is Jean..."  
  
"I'll take care of Logan, but you have to go sort it out with Jean okay?" Phoebe said with a gleam in her eye.  
  
Scott walked out of the library, much happier than before. He wanted to go to his room, but first he had to find Jean, especially since he had a lot of explaining to do.  
  
As Phoebe stepped out of the library, Cole pulled her back and asked anxiously, "What are you planning to do tomorrow? Nothing that will get you killed right?"  
  
"I never knew you could be so knowledgeable or sensible," Phoebe said, not answering Cole's question.  
  
Cole refused to let her leave without giving him a satisfactory answer, but she was still tight lipped, getting tiresome of his questions, she said, "You'll find out tomorrow, I promise." She tiptoed and gave Cole a kiss, then walked confidently out of the library. 


	7. chapter 7

Chapter 7  
  
Charmed and all its characters belong to the creator of Charmed and x men evolution characters belong to Marvel. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------  
  
Scott knocked lightly on Jean's door, hoping that she was still awake. He put his ear to the door and heard footsteps coming; he knew that Jean would most probably know it was him, after all, she wasn't a psychic for nothing.  
  
He wasn't expecting what he greeted his eyes when the door opened, Jean was standing there in her pyjamas, eyes red from crying, tear stains on her face, her mascara was running. Her blanket was over her like a shawl, and she was holding in her hand a wad of tissues. Even in her current state, she was still beautiful to him. He wanted to sweep her into his arms and tell her it was all right, but knowing her, she would have to get an explanation and apology first. He scratched his head sheepishly and asked, "May I come in?"  
  
As much as Jean didn't like Phoebe or Cole, she couldn't bring herself to harm either of them, but she was still very upset about Scott and was very surprised to see him standing outside her room. When he asked if he could come in, part of her wanted to say yes, and the other to just slam the door in his face. Who did he think he was, to just fall in love with another girl and cast her aside, then when he gets rejected, to expect her to fall at his feet again?  
  
Jean refused to let him in, she shook her head, asking, "What do you want at this time of the night?"  
  
"I came to apologise. I know I was stupid to think she would like me, or that she was the right one for me. I'm sorry for everything I did..."  
  
Scott didn't manage to finish talking, as Jean leaned over the frame of the doorway and kissed him. As much as Jean initiated it, Scott wanted it as badly as she did, and he welcomed it. Her hand was locked in his hair and his slid down her back, causing the blanket to fall off her shoulders and onto the floor. Sparks were flying wildly and it seemed as if Jean's whole body was in a tingle. They were oblivious to another couple at the end of the corridor that disappeared as quickly as they came.  
  
Phoebe and Cole were glad that the young couple had gotten back together, and after shimmering away from the passionate kiss, Phoebe decided to stay with Cole for the night; she didn't want to disturb the two lovebirds.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++ It was early in the morning when Kitty roused Paige from her beauty sleep.  
  
"Paige...Wake up we've got school today."  
  
"School? You guys go to school? Oh wait I didn't mean that..."  
  
"It's alright, but hurry up, everyone's downstairs already."  
  
"But I'm too old for school..."  
  
"Your sister decided it would be good for you to go anyway,. Phoebe's downstairs already, so you'd best hurry up. I'll wait for you." Kitty said, pulling Paige up from the bed, after removing the pillow from over her head.  
  
Paige got up slowly, after which she walked to the cupboard she shared with Kitty and picked out an outfit - it was considered more decent than her other outfits, and she hoped it was all right for school. After brushing her teeth and taking a bath, Kitty accompanied the still sleepy Paige to the dining room.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
As Paige entered the dining room, Logan was busy lecturing Scott on how irresponsible he had been, but turned to look around to greet her with a 'morning', something that astounded all at the table. Phoebe was dressed in a tank top and a pair of track pants, and as she walked in from the kitchen she greeted her sister with a hug, then she whispered to Scott, " I said I'll take care of it and I will."  
  
Piper walked in with Ororo, just as Phoebe reached Logan at his end of the table.  
  
"I challenge you to a battle, and if I win, you lay off Scott, but if I lose... you get to go on a date with Paige." Phoebe enunciated each word clearly, carefully taking in the expression on Logan's face.  
  
"What?!" both Logan and Paige shouted and screamed in respective orders.  
  
Piper looked aghast, while Leo gave Cole a knowing look. Paige blushed slightly, she was shocked that her sister had suggested that, but she really didn't mind going on a date with Logan. It would be the first since she came to Bayville, and from the looks that Logan had been giving her, and from the deviancies from his usual behaviour (from what Kitty had told her) she was sure that he wouldn't mind either.  
  
Logan looked shocked, and he didn't know if Phoebe was kidding or not, but by the look on her face, she wasn't. He wouldn't mind going on a date with Paige; in fact he had wanted to ask her... But it wouldn't have been good for his image. The Professor smiled, then said telepathically to Logan, *It wouldn't kill you to go on a date Logan, and I'm glad for once you're actually interested in someone other than for the purpose of killing. Go ahead, I volunteer to lend the gymnasium for this. Anyway, you aren't afraid of losing are you? * The Professor knew he had hit his weak spot, Logan growled menacingly, "I don't need the date, but I never step away from a challenge. Fine. We'll meet in the gym after school, just you and me."  
  
Phoebe grinned; her ploy had worked, killing two birds with one stone indeed. Cole grabbed her as she was walking towards Piper's car, "What do you think you're doing? It's dangerous. I disallow it."  
  
"Why?" Piper asked teasingly, "You don't think I can do it? I'm your best disciple by far you know."  
  
"But you're my only disciple; besides, you're my girlfriend. What would I do if you were sliced to pieces? Other than killing Logan, of course."  
  
"If I were ever to end up in that sorry state, the least you could do is call Leo. Anyway I'll be fine dear; I've got to go to school now. Hurry up Paige!" She hollered.  
  
"Well then I'm coming with you."  
  
"No you're not."  
  
"Yes I am, and you know you can't stop me."  
  
"You know what, fine. Come along, make all the girls there jealous of me, and if I get killed by a bunch of rabid, hormone imbalanced females..."  
  
"I'll call Leo." Cole said as he winked, then he slid into the car and settled comfortably in the passenger seat.  
  
Phoebe threw him a fake punch as she hustled Paige into the passenger seat, forcing her in the middle of herself and Cole. Piper and Leo took the front two seats, and they followed the X jeep to Bayville High. 


	8. chapter 8

Chapter 8  
  
Charmed and all its characters belong to the creator of Charmed and x men evolution characters belong to Marvel.  
  
* I apologise for the fact that everyone seems to arrive there in the jeep, or that there is no mention of when or where they appear, sorry... Luff to all my reviewers and MERRY CHRISTMAS! Please drop me a review to let me know you're there. Please? Pretty please with cherries, sugar and cream on top? ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------  
  
As soon as the Charmed ones stepped out of the car with Cole and Leo, Scott started a lecture all about school  
  
"Well you see, firstly you don't want to go near Principal Kelly's unless absolutely necessary; and secondly, you'll get your schedules from the office; thirdly" and most importantly, stay away from the Brotherhood."  
  
Phoebe raised an eyebrow, " The Brotherhood?"  
  
"Sounds like some gaudy Mafia's name," Paige added in lazily, stifling a yawn.  
  
"Who are they?" Piper asked curiously.  
  
"They...are a bunch of mutants intent on proving themselves more noble than humans but usually wind up as menaces to society. They hate us, and the feeling is mutual, but they haven't beaten us yet," Scott added gleefully.  
  
As they said that, they suddenly felt tremors - Piper, Phoebe and Paige grabbed on to the jeep in terror, as Leo held on to Piper, and Cole to Phoebe. The Brotherhood knew how to make an entrance. In no time at all, they were gathered around the jeep. Fred was trying to look menacing as he held a box of strawberry flavoured cereal featuring the infamous Powerpuff girls, while Lance hopped out of the jeep, then started a glaring contest with Scott. Pietro stood beside Lance, with Toad sitting inconspicuously in the back of Lance's jeep, but ever ready in case of a fight.  
  
Pietro started talking first, as Scott and Lance were too busy glaring at each other, " I see we've got company today - at long last, people with brains and beauty," he said, glancing at the Charmed ones, "to make up for the X geeks lack of it."  
  
Paige woke up a little, paying special attention to the young silver- haired boy who had just spoken. He reminded her of a friend, or rather a boy named Peter she once had a crush on. He was an athlete that had exceptional talent in running and she always attended his practices. She loved the way he ran, as graceful as a cheetah, and nearly, at least to Paige, as fast. It was one of her many regrets that she had never gone out with him. Pietro reminded her of Peter, the silvery white hair only served to magnify his sleek and streamlined self. The differences between the both of them were far too many to mention, though for one, Peter had a brown and blonde streaked floppy hairdo and Pietro had platinum blonde hair. Peter was the teacher's pet, and she was quite sure Pietro wasn't. Peter was mummy's darling boy and never went against any rules. Looking at Pietro, she doubted he had any rules at all.  
  
Pietro noticed Paige was staring at him and flashed her his most brilliant Maximoff smile - like all others, it was perfectly executed, showing off his white teeth. He didn't notice anything different about the way Paige looked at him, everyone loved him; anyway, there's nothing different about her.  
  
Phoebe said defensively, "They aren't the X geeks...In fact they are the nicest people in the world if you would care to get to know them. I'm Phoebe, that's Cole, Leo, Piper and Paige, and you must be the Brotherhood, nice to meet you."  
  
The friendly gesture surprised both the X men as well as the Brotherhood. Scott broke from the staring contest with Lance and Lance did a very immature victory dance then stopped under death glares from the rest of the Brotherhood. Scott turned to look at Phoebe, then muttered to himself, "I thought I told them you to stay away from them?" But the Brotherhood was taking it quite well; Lance did the introductions, "I'm Lance, leader of the Brotherhood, that's Pietro, Toad and Fred."  
  
Pietro spied a new target, and greeted everyone with a nod, rewarding Paige with an exceptionally cheery grin, before dashing off to find the un/lucky girl. The rest of the Brotherhood looked at Lance, after reaffirming that they were in fact supposed to be friendly, they smiled and nodded as he made the introductions.  
  
Evan was smirking, when did the Brotherhood turn friendly, he thought. If I'm not wrong I should be seeing pigs fly by right about.  
  
"Ow!" Evan was caught unawares by Pietro, who had suddenly turned back and emptied Fred's breakfast down Evan's back, while also slapping him hard, before dashing to return the empty box back to Fred.  
  
Evan glared at Pietro through the crowd of other students before shaking the cereals out of his shirt.  
  
Meanwhile, Pietro was facing an unhappy and hungry Fred, whose box of cereal had just been deposited into Evan's shirt by a now terrified Pietro. Fred grabbed on to the wriggling Pietro, "That was my last box of Powerpuff girls strawberry flavoured cereal...It was sold out the last time I got there and this was my last box... I kind of miss your room, I think Toad does too... The pictures aren't that straight and it's messy, should we go tidy it up for you? Or are you going to get me another box?"  
  
"Toad? You? In my room? I'll get you the box, 10 boxes, 20 boxes! Stay out of my room and off my pictures! Please... I'll do anything... Don't you even think about going near the mirrors or let Toad within a mile of my door, I scented the carpets..."  
  
Too coincidentally, Paige suddenly had a box of Powerpuff girls strawberry flavoured cereal on her hand, whilst Leo frowned knowingly. She handed the box over to Fred, petted his head and proceeded to walk sleepily into school. Fred hugged the box and jumped with joy. He then ran over to Paige and said a sheepish thank you. Pietro gaped in awe as he shook his head and ran after the girl that he had left a few minutes ago. Paige just smiled, then sat herself in the nearest bench and fell asleep once again.  
  
"Good, now I can get back to breakfast," glared Fredat Pietro before starting on the new box.  
  
Scott addressed the X men and the Charmed ones, "Guys, I think we'd better go in now, if not we'll be late. "  
  
"Typical X geeks," mumbled Toad.  
  
Jean rolled her eyes as the X men; followed by the Charmed ones, Leo, Cole and the Brotherhood entered the school. Piper nudged Paige gently to wake her up as they, Kitty, Rogue, Phoebe, Leo and Cole walked towards the office as they reported to Principal Kelly's secretary. Kitty and Rogue waited outside while Principal Kelly talked to Piper, Phoebe, Paige, Leo and Cole in his office.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++ In Principal Kelly's office.  
  
"Aren't you all a bit old to be here..."  
  
"But it's part of the exchange program sir," Piper replied respectfully, desperately trying to wake up a dozing Paige. She had been prodded the whole time through, just to make sure she was awake.  
  
"I see...In that case there's nothing else, you may leave for your classes now. If any of your teachers ask, tell them you were at my office."  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
The group was walking down the hallway, and every time they passed another cheerleader group, the cheerleaders would first wave to Jean, then start giggling and pointing at either Leo or Cole. Piper's fists were clenched tightly at her side and her face wore an annoyed expression. Leo circled his arm around Piper's waist protectively, soothing her, as she gave each cheerleader a piercing glare. Cole didn't notice the jealous looks girls were giving Phoebe, or the adoring and flirtatious ones they threw at him, and thankfully neither did Phoebe. The girls and guys made it to class on time, with many of the pupils more than willing to sacrifice their tables to them.  
  
Paige dozed through the classes, and Phoebe answered questions diligently as Piper scored her way through surprise tests and quizzes. Leo, on the other hand, only did well in history, being in most part of it himself, and Cole surprised everyone by being the best cook in home economics class when he had previously actually protested to being dragged into the 'sissy-fragile-girly class'. Phoebe was very proud of him; especially of his chocolate soufflé. 


End file.
